rock paper scissors
by 1017kristen377
Summary: ike and link play rock paper scissors. ike wants to bet. what will he get if he wins?shonen-ai aka: boys love. you have been warned. don't read if you no likey
1. Chapter 1

Rock, paper, scissors… :D (AKA: The Bet)

Link was fast asleep until his stomach woke him up. Link was hungry. The boy sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to his wooden wardrobe and changed into his green tunic, and green hat. He slipped on his dark brown boots, and the gloves that matched.

The blond haired Hylian walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. Smash mansion was really big. Most people get lost, fortunately for Link he new his way around.

Link looked at the clock on the wall and saw that breakfast was almost over, so he stared to run. (Ha ha random clock ;D)

Link ran fast as he turned the corner, so he accidently ran right into the person on the other side.

"Oof!" they both yelped as they fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Link said rubbing his forehead.

"You bumped into me Link." The other teenager growled.

"Oh, it's just you Ike!" Link cheerfully squeaked. The pointed eared boy reached out his hand to help Ike up.

Ike smacked the hand out of his way, and helped himself up. "I'm sorry Ike, I was heading for the kitchen to get something to eat…and…" Link pouted.

"You ran into me." Ike gave Link the evil eye. Link got scared and backed away.

"I said I was sorry Ike…" Link said trembling. He doesn't like facing Ike during the tournaments, nobody does because they all know how competitive Ike gets, and it scares them all. Nobody wants to pick a fight with Ike.

"Well Link, sorry don't cut it." Ike's right hand curled up, forming a fist. Link put his up shield to cover himself from Ike.

Ike lifted the fist and pointed it at Link. "We're going to settle this like men."

Link nodded.

"Ah…but it won't be as fun unless…" Ike paused.

"Unless…" Link repeated.

"We make a bet." Ike stared at Link.

Link blushed.

"Ok then, what do you want?" He asked as his face slowly went back from crimson red, to his normal tan color.

Ike snickered. Link could see the evil smile forming on the blue haired devil's face.

"To touch you inappropriately." Ike hissed.

"W-What?!" Link jumped back, blushing red once again.

"Ha, ha, just kidding." Ike said laughing to death.

"T-Then what do you want?" Link said as his blush was disappearing again.

"Well, you go first. Tell me what you want if you win." Ike glared at Link.

"Ok, well I want you too…" Link paused, he was thinking of something embarrassing for Ike to do, "…wear a bunny costume, and go up to Marth and start to make out with him in from of everybody." Link said laughing.

"For reals?" Ike asked.

Link sharply nodded.

"Fine, then I want you too… dress up as a kitty cat and wear a maids dress." Ike said imagining Link as a cat maid.

"Whaaat?!" Link yelled.

"Wait I wasn't done yet!" Ike screamed.

'Oh great, there's more?' Link thought and stared at Ike.

"I want you to say _nya~ _in every sentence, and to help do chores around the mansion. Oh, and you have to be the kitty maid for five whole days." Ike shrieked with glee.

'Did he just think this up, or was this planned?' Link though.

He twitched. "Ok, I guess that's fair…" Link growled.

"Ok, let's get this over with now!" Ike yelled.

Link drew his sword, and was just about to slash at Ike when Ike said something, "I thought we were going to settle this as men."

"We are, aren't we?" Link asked confused now.

"Oh Link when I mean men, I mean… rock paper scissors!" Ike cheered.

"Oh, men settle things with rock paper scissors now. Strange." Link said and put his sword away.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" the both screamed.

"Yay, I won!" Ike screamed and tossed his hands up in the air.

"Aaaaaw, now I have to be a kitty cat maid." Link pouted.

"Yes! I get to see Link in the sexy maid outfit."Ike cried to himself.

"What was that?" Link said

"Ah, nothing…nothing at all Link. Heh, Heh, Heh." Ike nervously said.

Link had forgotten about how hungry he was…until his stomach growled like a lion. He blushed and everyone who was walking by was staring.

"Link…are you hungry?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, how bout' we go down to the kitchen." Link said shyly then, without waiting for a response, Link grabbed Ike's arm and ran down to Link kitchen.

_____________________a few minutes later_____________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after the bet. The bet that Ike won and Link lost. Of course, being the courageous hero the Hylian is, he can't back out on something like this. Ike ordered the maid costume and kitty ears last night. Unfortunately for link they had already arrived in the mail.

"Link, Link!" the cobalt called to him as he lifted a box from the porch of the mash mansion.

"What is it Ike?" Link asked as he cautiously walked over to the mercenary.

"This came for you, now why don't you go put it on? I'm sure it'll suit you very well." Ike chuckled as he said that. He handed the box to Link. The Hylian pouted as he peeked inside. He stared at the mercenary, giving him a sad face, one which would make Ike regret his decision.

Ike turned his head away from the Hylian, averting his eyes room the cute look of Link's gaze. Pouting even more, link walked away and back to his room to change.

"Damn mercenary! gwah, why'd I even think about making a bet in the first place. Hmm..eeew and even if I won making Ike Marth make out like that would be totally weird. I mean, yeah it's humiliating but…" Link ranted as he changed into his outfit. He stared intently into the mirror, looking at his features and his body. He checked to make sure that it wasn't as revealing as he thought it'd be. He bent down and stared behind him. It came up almost all the way but still didn't reveal much of anything. Lastly the Hylian put in his cat ears and tall (the tail made his dress rise more but link didn't realize.)

Link walked through the halls, getting whistles from captain falcon and a nosebleed for snake. He walked past Marth, and almost tripped on his tail, but Marth caught him.

"You better watch out link." Marth said, trying to withstand his chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Stupid Ike made me wear this." Link said as he stood back up

"Ike made you? He can't force you to do anything." Marth said.

"No, no, we made abet, I lost, he won, he gets this." Link said looking down and moving his hands down.

"Oh I see (lucky). " Marth said. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Marth asked.

"Oh, Well I do have to help around with chores and stuff, aye you can help me with that." Link smiled that smile reached deep into Marth's heart.

"Oh well, yeah I'll see what I can do." Marth said averting his gaze from Link's eyes.

"Alright thank you." Link said. They cleaned up for a few hours (Marth of course couldn't help but not look at the Hylian.)

!

Ike stomped to the Hylian, carrying another box with him.

"What's that?" Link asked as he put down his sandwich and pointed to the box.

"Your other outfit, Link, did you think I would let you go with just that?" he laughed.

"nooo! Why!" link cried. Ike laughed, 'stupid bastard likes to torture me. I always thought of Ike as mean and scary, but this is just insane.'

Marth sat by link and pushed Ike out of his way. "The hell blueberry boy?" Ike said as he glared at Marth . (Ike and Marth don't like each other, blueberry boy is from Katie.)

"Sitting next to my friend. At least I don't pick on the poor guy like you." Marth said, then changed tones and glared evilly at Ike. "And don't you ever call me blueberry boy again, or else!"

"Or else what? Blueberry boy." Ike chuckled.

Marth glared intently before striking at the mercenary. "I'll kill you idiot!" the prince called and drew his sword. Ike did the same

"Ha, blueberry boy's angry!" he said and they began a sword fight on the table in the dining room.

"eeek somebody stop them!" Zelda and peach shrieked. Link sighed and stood from the seat. He decided he was going to his room for the rest of the day ( that way he can take the outfit off and Ike wouldn't know. he quietly crept out of the dining room and up the stairs.

"eeek! Someone's kidnapped Link!" Peach shrieked. Immediately both Ike and Marth froze in place.

"I think he took him to links room!" Peach yelled obviously faking it, but to Marth and Ike they could notice)

"Link I'm coming!" Marth chanted and sped pout the door. Ike glared before him and charged after Marth yelling,

"No he's mine!" and hissing at the prince.

They both met at the door together, then knocked on the door together, then both screamed when link came out of his room in nothing but his underwear.

"Link who's there with you, are you ok, I was so worried, when peach said-" Marth began but was interrupted by the mercenary.

"Link, where's your outfit? Don't tell mew that you were ra-"

"what do you think idiot, he was kidnap-"

"The hell blubbery boy? Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to my li-"

"He's not your, idiot, if anyone's he's mi-"

"No way, he wouldn't chose someone like you over m-"

" the hell he will, I treat him much better than y-"

"guys-"

"No way, if anything I cherish him mor-

"guys-"

"Not as much as I do, ideo-"

"GUYS!" Link screamed, catching the two off guard.

"What!" they both said, not realizing how rude it may of sounded.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Come on in and sit down, ill listen to you both."

They all walked into links room, Ike and Marth sat on the floor and Link sat on the bed. They talked and talked, and got into arguments. Ike and Marth finally found a solution to solve this.

"Let's play rock paper scissors." Ike said.

"What the bet?" Marth asked.,

"If I win, I get to keep Link and you stay far from him" Ike said

"If I win then I keep link, and the previous bet you made with him is off." Marth said.

Link stuck in his hand, "and if I win, then neither of you can own me and all the previously bets we did are off." He smiled.

"Rock paper scissors."

Ike: paper

Marth: paper

Link: rock.

"I guess we should go again? Ike said."

Marth laughed, "nah we both one, looks like link is going to be both of ours."

Ike and Marth laughed evilly as they glommed onto Link..

The end?

Ike: what A sad ending.

Link': sad? Hu? I don't get it?

Marth: I won after all.

Link: if you talking about that then I think Ike one

Ike: grin

Marth: next time link, ill be so hard that you wouldn't b able to stand up.

Link: gulp.

The enn.d


End file.
